blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki:About
Welcome to BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki. This page is supposed to explain the purpose of this wiki and how it should be used. Basics *'What is "Fanon"?' :The word fanon stems from a cross between fanfiction (or fandom) and canon, it refers to commonly accepted ideas among authors even if they are not actually expressed in the canon work. This means that any work on BB Fanon RP Wiki is in the writer's mind part of the official canon in terms of their work. *'Why would you want to?' :Some people enjoy rewriting certain events to change outcomes or expand on things not touched on in the official work. Other people may write fanfiction purely to create their own timeline to build as they see fit. *'What kind of things can you do?' :There are many different possibilities and types fanon work: :*Expanded Timeline ::Taking the known timeline and expanding upon it by adding your own work to it. This may be done by tying it in with the official material, or by being more independent or lax with it. :*Alternate Timeline ::What if things played out differently? What if reality skewed into a tangent and everything, from characters, to weapons, to events, and to even concepts and ideas, came out differently? This is that what if, where the writer experiments with possibilities which never came to be. :*Own Timeline ::Some writers may not be happy with setting something within the constraints of the official timeline, or the changes within alternate timelines, this means though they are entirely capable of creating a new universe from scratch to suit their desires and needs. *'What makes the Fanon RP Wiki the place to be?' :Being a Wikia-based site, BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki users can use various different code to create templates for their pages, these templates are most frequently used in the form of infoboxes. These allow users to easier integrate raw data and images into their pages. :*Frequently-used Templates ::Template:Writer ::Template:Construction ::Template:Warning ::Template:Dark Blue/Character ::Template:Red/Non-Playable Character ::Template:Red/Weapon ::Template:Yellow/Faction ::Template:Light Green/Game ::Template:Red/Novel ::Template:Blue/Anime Dos and Don'ts :*'Dos' ::Have fun ::Enjoy your work ::Enjoy other people's work ::Work together ::Help each other ::Stick to official canon bases ::Offer to help users who may be less skilled :*'Don'ts' ::Plagiarize other people's work ::Vandalize pages ::Be rude ::Cross over your own work with someone else's if they don't want to ::Steal images if someone has expressly said it's not for your use :::Some people on the internet may be willing to make an exception if you ask nicely Help? *'Message Walls' :If you find yourself in a jam and need help you can speak to anyone you need, just drop a question on their message wall and wait for their response. *'Admins' :Several admins are active on the wiki and are willing to help out, be it a code problem, vandal or other problem just contact them on their message walls. :*''Active Admins'' ::StyleMazter (also known as Style) ::ZeroXEbony (also known as Zero) ::Black Rose (also known as Rose) ::TheKeyofTwilight (also known as Ren or Kazuya) ::MegaSonic55 (also known as Mega)